riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
UGN Hail Fire
'''The Rivera Federation RHM Hail Fire was the most Largest and dangerous Flag ship in the entire FS7 Rivera Federation Space Navy, It was known as a world destroyer that is able to take worlds apart, by special tethers that connect to the worlds service and is able to yank the surface out of the ground with ease, The Hail Fire was often Used during the Rivera Federation Occupation of Sector 15 In the Milky Way Galaxy, and was destroyed by the Forces Of the Universal Earth Alliance over Rivera during the final years of the Rivera Federation War. Compared To The USG Ishimura Rivera Federation War Advanced Stereo System The Hail Fire just like all of the other Rivera Federation Battle Ships contains a stereo system as well, the only difference is that this is a much more advanced Stereo System, that can play to a grand total of about 20,000 songs more or higher depending on how many the operator puts in, and that is located in the Hull of one of the Cargo Sections of the ship. Many of the citizens in the Gundam Universe began to call the Hail Fire, Flying R. Station, due to the fact that the Sound Waves of the music bombards the battlefield so hard that it can tear mobile suits apart with exactly no problem at all. It has the exact same column and power as the R. Station that is located on the ground. The Stereo System is located inside the ship in order for it to be protected from any airborne threats such as Gundams and Earth Battle ships. However Due to intense battle that occurred Near the old Zeon Solar Ray weapon Young Harrison Rivera manages to enter the Hail Fire Hanger and with his Beam rifle manages to blow the Stereos Cables that are connecting to the system apart, bringing complete silence to the battle, the only thing that was herd of the stereo was intense static and snow. As the Battle drew to a close, Rivera Federation Engineers managed to get the Stereo up and running again, but it was hopeless the battle to control the solar ray weapons has failed and also resulting in the damaging of the Advance Stereo System by the Solar Ray Weapons, leaving a large hole in the cargo section of the ship. ''Tracks/ Albums * '''Worthless' ** Horace Highland Rivera: Here I Go Again... ** Stan Bush: The Touch... ** GT Envo Rivera: Hail City... ** Sukia Jora: If I could Turn Back Time... ** Rhea Hura: Believe... ** Shark Rivera: Take Me Away... ** Young Harrison Rivera: Here I Go Again 1987... * Distructor ** Hunter Core Rivera: Hail Rivera... ** Stryker Gorger Rivera: Here Is The War... ** Horace Highland Rivera: Fight... ** Rammer Netherlands Rivera: I Fought The Law... ** Hunter Core Rivera: Mama... ** Rammer Netherlands Rivera: Unpopular... * Parasite Mutilation ** Ginora Luna: Love with me and Rivera... ** Igra Ura: Earth Will Burn... ** R-96 Rivera: Death... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Never Give Up... ** Gunghollow Williams: Mutilation... * Dead Space ** Horace Highland Rivera: Death Within... ** Ralia Fora: Stay Away from my Rivera... ** Gunghollow Williams: USG Ishimura... ** Stryker Rivera: Extinction... ** GT Rivera & Netherlands Rivera: Destructor... * Burn Baby Burn ** Rulia Hora: Hell To All Parasites... ** Horace Highland Rivera: Burn... ** Truna Tora: Down To All... ** Gunghollow Williams: Screw All... ** R-96 Rivera Loose Yourself... ** Sara Sakia: Love Is Mine... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Rouge Pests... ** Rammer Netherlands Rivera: World War II... * Beltlogger 73 ** R-96 Devest Rivera: Screwed at Tokyo... ** Harrison Rivera: More Interference... ** Gunghollow Williams: New Branch... ** GT Envo Rivera: Drop the Payloads... ** Igra Ura: New Weapons ** Luna Medina: It's Over... ** Shadow Horde: Hunter... ** Horace Highland Rivera: Violation... ** Rammer Netherlands Rivera: Everything I Do... Track Hearings Video:RHM Hail Fire: Track 5, Album 4: Dead Space|RHM Hail Fire: Track 5, Album 4: Dead Space Video:RHM Hail Fire: Album 1 Worthless...|Track 1,,, Album 1 Worthless... - Netherlands Brothers Video:RHM Hail Fire: Track 9, Album 6: Beltlogger 73....|RHM Hail Fire: Track 9, Album 6: Beltlogger 73.... Video:RHM Hail Fire: Track 4, Album 6: Beltlogger 73...| RHM Hail Fire: Track 4, Album 6: Beltlogger 73 Video:RHM Hail Fire: Track 7, Album 1, Worthless....|RHM HailFire: Track 7, Album 1 Worthless -Young Harrison Rivera Video:RHM HailFire: Track 6, Album 2... Destructor|HM HailFire: Track 6, Album 2... Destructor, Unpopular -Logan Netherlands Rivera ''Defenses'' The Asteroid Defense System, or ADS, is a large fixed Array of Mass Drivers used on board many Planet Cracker-class ships. Its primary goal is to track and destroy asteroids automatically, preventing damaging collisions with the ship. However, in the event that a part of the ADS goes offline, a crew member will have to manually control an offline ADS Cannon. Overview An ADS Cannon is made of a Mass Driver controlling two barrels that can fire separately. One can override the Cannon manually and fire it on its own. When firing one of the barrels it can fire a long lasting fast rate of fire, eventually the Barrel will overheat and needs to cool down for a few seconds before being operational again. When firing both of the barrels it can fire a short lasting, even faster, rate of fire. When firing both the barrels will overheat much faster, but the impact from the mass driver is far greater. The ADS system implements automated firing systems to automatically target and destroy incoming asteroids and debris. Hull Integrity indicates the current percentage of Hull intact enough to support the most important systems located directly under the hull. When decreasing, smoke and fire will start to ignite around the ADS Cannons, if it reaches zero, one will be blown out of the ADS Cannon seat and die of debris and the airless space that will exist at that point. There are two instances in the game that require the player to control an ADS Cannon. The first is ADS Cannon 47 when Zero Medina & Harrison has reignited the Engine and Gravity Centrifuge, the ship tries to regain orbit, but would pass through A Giant Fleet Of attacking Federation Strike 7 Gora Fighters. Combat Tips *When firing at larger asteroids it is advisable to use both of the barrels to destroy the asteroids, smaller ones can be easily destroyed with one barrel. *Do not fire if there is nothing to fire at! *A lot of debris that can be shot doesn't inflict damage to the hull, only the asteroids flying closer to your location seem to hit the Hail Fire. *Try to take small breaks between firing, this will decrease the chance of a barrel overheating. *When fighting Luftwaffe, try and hit all five of its tentacles every two seconds. If done correctly, it won't have time to hurl any explosives or debris at the Hail Fire because the tentacles are too busy taking damage. **The Slugs' tentacles won't last long against a dual barreled concentrated rate of fire. Trivia * Presumably, the Mass Driver technology mentioned by Young Harrison Rivera when using the ADS functions similarly to today's Mass Drivers. Today's Mass Drivers use a type of electromagnetic catapult that uses a linear motor to propel payloads at high speeds. This is also classified. *"Miniaturized" mass drivers can also be used as weapons in a similar manner as classic firearms or cannons, using chemical combustion. ''Ship Sections'' Bridge The control room where the Hail Fire is navigated and monitored. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the bridge of the Hail Fire; the Captain's Nest, which is Europe Highland Rivera, Okinawa Williams and Mombasa Williams' personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders work; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Nest. The Captain's Nest itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of Class 5 are allowed to enter. The bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Isaac enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure." ''Cargo Hold Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. It is the area the ''RHM Venom crashes into, thus the entire deck is basically destroyed. The Ore Storage area is instead dominated by the wreck of the Valor. The deck is basically a gigantic room in zero gravity. ''Crew Deck The residential areas of the ship the forces of the Rivera Federation rest in order to prepare themselfs for a new war ahead. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, the area also has a mess hall and a Zero-G basketball court. The crew deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector, possibly some kind of television. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters(Captain and other leaders of the ship's homes) are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle. Engines The ''Hail Fire is powered by immense SubSpace Engines. ''Engineering Deck The section of the ''Hail Fire where various engineers work at maintaining the ship. This area is responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's ShockPoint Drive, gravity centrifuge, and the navigation rockets, as well as a continual lifting capacity of 525 trillion kilograms. This area is noted for being very dangerous as only Class 5 Engineers are allowed entry. Unlike other ship areas such as the Bridge and Medical, Engineering is very dark and industrial, often with pipes, conduits and exposed circuitry on the walls. It is divided into 3 primary areas: *'Gravity Centrifuge Access:' A large chamber that holds the Gravity Centrifuge, a machine that holds the ship in high orbit over a planet. *'Fuel Storage:' A large, very dark open area. It is separated into 2 sections by a mini-tram. This area feeds fuel into the engines. The area is rather high above the floor and is dominated by a large rotating ring of huge fuel cells and the main fuel line, and is by far the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large room that proudly displays the Hail Fire's immense SubSpace Engines on the ceiling, several hundred feet in diameter. ''Flight Deck Location of the main hangars where shuttles would enter and leave the ''Hail Fire. Contains a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and has access to the cargo bay, allowing materials to be loaded into shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connects to this, as well as the Cargo Bay. The Hail Fire has multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Double Zeta crashes to smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17, where the the Rivera Federation came on board the Hail Fire during the years at the Dead Space Universe. ''Vehicle Park Is the Main Staging Area for All Rivera Federation Vehicle Units on the Hail Fire. Just like a residential area the vehicle park as well contains a large variety of posters and street bill boards to make it look like they were back on planet Rivera. The Vehicle units of the Rivera Federation use the park, when ever they are not working or when vehicle assistance on the ship is no longer needed. Hydroponics The ''Hail Fire's internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. Hydroponics is typically maintained by horticulturalists such as Roux Louka, who monitored the production levels of the food. The section came under trouble when Godzilla 2000 grew into food storage and began Causing tremendous heat in the air. the air. A massive area, Hydroponics is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Hydroponics spans the entire top portion of the Hail Fire's two engine towers and is accessed by a tram elevator. ''Mining Deck The heart of the ''Hail Fire, this is where asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and smelted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck, it is by far the largest deck on the Hail Fire. Asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by gravity tethers. ''Science/Medical Deck The Medical Deck of the ''Hail Fire contains various facilities including: Zero-G Therapy, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo Lab, Chemical Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck is serviced by two trams: one at the main entrance, and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Medical Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Diagnostics and the Research Wing. Zero Medina's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while Dark Blossom's is located in the Emergency Ward. The medical deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the medical areas being a vivid white. Infiltration After the Battle Of Kilimanjaro The Rivera Federation tightened their perimeter around Southern Europe and the rest of the area's occupied. The Hail Fire again withdrew from the field disappearing again, but thanks to the Tracking device that Zero placed on the ship after it was servilely damaged by The newly created Earth Orbital Cannon the Hell Shot... Zero, Sajuiki, and New Harrison follow the transmission from with a Captured Raider. After a warp Hyper Space stolen from one of the Dead Raiders and upgraded into the Double Zeta the 4 travel Out of the Earth's Space to the Hail Fire's location that was hovering over Mars, with the ship blackout from much of the Rivera Federation aboard getting rest, while the rest of them struggle to fix the giant hole on the side of the ship done by the Solar Ray blast. Fortunately the Rivera Federation vehicle forms were resting at Vehicle park and were not on patrol, which gave the 4 ace pilots a straight shot on entering the Hail Fire from the Main Hanger. The Double Zeta landed in the hanger in a matter of minutes and the 4 spies entered the Hail Fire's lounge room. With surprising matters to all of the Ace Pilots on the way it looks inside along with the size. After regrouping in the flight Lounge. They hear as Roliea is speaking on the PA, announcing to all the Rivera Federation forces on board for when they wake up Fuel is going to be available at the mess hall, and the new strategies for debriefing for when they return to the Milky Way Universe. As Zero made his way into one of the Computer terminals in the next room the other 3 in the Lounge are later ambushed by a couple of Shark Rivera's. However despite the surprise attack the 3 Aces were ready for them and began to blaze away at them as soon as they were either about to fire their sniper rifle or do a charge attack while biting with their jaws. They managed to wipe out the sharks with out waking up the entire ship, but were separated from Zero. The Good news was that the computer Terminal that Zero hacked had him download a map of the entire Hail Fire's Hanger area, and with the joint maps that Harrison retrieved during the time of the Battle Of Solar Ray. He made his way down the hall and later found the Tram control Station. He met up with the rest of the 3 aces on the other side, and he began moving downwards towards the tram tunnel and managed to see how large it was. The tunnel would be perfect enough to fit a salamis cruiser, or even better the Trojan horse. A roar coming down the tunnel got his attention and Zero dashes towards the other side, where a door was malfunctioning, due to the impact of the blast of the Solar Ray weapon. He managed to find a special Tank on the ground known as a stasis blast, and with it's power he managed to stop the door long enough in order to enter it. The rest of the Aces were moving on the upper deck taking on a small Rivera Federation Hall Way patrol, that was nothing but a group of Shark, and R-97's. They re was later hope. Hunter managed to trip across a RHM Hail Fire Data Chip that was concealed inside of a case, and that was accidentally dropped onto the ground by one of the Android Trooper's. Zero managed to get the damaged Tram out of the way so that the Tunnel can be a landing Zone for the Whit Base. After moving the damaged tram out of the way Zero moved farther down, where the Hail Fire has all the parts that it has been collecting all around the Milky Way for the past years, It was obvious that the Rivera Federation was planning on making another Hail Fire. After killing a couple of Battle Androidss on the walk way's Zero manages to gather another Data chip and with all of it's find data, Zero has just gathered the map of the entire Hail Fire. It could Be very Useful against an Invasion of the ship. The Four Aces later regroup back in the Hanger and manage to sneak out of the Hail Fire, and back into the Milky Way with plenty of Data that can be used for an Invasion of The Rivera Federation's flag ship, but before the events can become a reality, the Forces of the Universal Earth Alliance will have to do some training with one each other before boarding the ship In the incoming operation that had now been officialy planned by Zero himself, Operation Hell's Point. Earth Occupation Of The Hail Fire Destruction Over Rivera Category:Vehicle Log Category:Rivera: Universal Space Navy Category:Hora Universal Space Navy